


Проигранное пари

by Hrenougolnik, PalePaleFire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Как-то раз Брок Рамлоу очень неудачно проиграл пари
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Проигранное пари

**Author's Note:**

> написано [по заявке](https://love-zone.diary.ru/p217849819.htm#751165681)  
> картинка из заявки:  
> 

Брок потёр шею. Шнур, который Джек притащил неизвестно откуда, кололся. Картонная табличка была лёгкой. Брок выспался, был сыт, выпил отличного кофе. И чувствовал себя полным, кромешным идиотом. 

Как он мог проиграть это пари? Как? Он что, настолько не умеет сдерживаться? Казалось бы, элементарная задача: не материть Альфа Страйк в течение недели. Всего одной недели! 

Брок тяжко вздохнул и отлепился от машины. Он специально приехал за полтора часа до начала официального рабочего дня. Есть шанс легко отделаться. 

Джек Роллинз — сволочь. Старая угрюмая сволочь. Сказать, что Рамлоу бесится с недотраха! Ну да, у него довольно давно никого не было. Но, блядь, при чём тут «Я одинок»?! Да Брока всю жизнь устраивало одиночество! Он к нему стремился и его добивался с тех пор, как узнал, что есть на свете счастливчики, которые живут одни! А орёт он всегда, потому что, блин, в их тупые бошки иначе не пробиться! Он и после хорошо проведенного уик-энда орёт! 

Брок уверенно прошагал к статуе стилизованного орла и встал спиной к ней, лицом к дверям, сцепив руки за спиной и выпятив грудь. Час. Ровно час. И он будет свободен от этого позора. Можно подумать, он, Брок Рамлоу, не может никого найти! Можно подумать, он вообще ищет.  
Минут через пятнадцать в здание потянулись ранние пташки. Кто-то проходил к лифтам и эскалаторам, вообще не замечая фигуру в чёрном, кто-то бросал быстрый взгляд на надпись, на выражение лица и делал вид, что его тут нет. Пожилая латиноамериканка, заведовавшая ночной сменой клининга, подошла к Броку, неторопливо прочла надпись, улыбнулась, потрепала по плечу и поцеловала в щёку. 

— Ты обязательно найдешь своё счастье, чико, — пообещала она и ушла, покачивая полными бёдрами. 

Брок слегка офигел от новостей о том, что он, оказывается, ищет счастье, и бросил быстрый взгляд на часы. Ещё сорок две минуты — и можно будет свалить отсюда. 

Романова возникла перед ним словно из воздуха. Брок в очередной раз подумал, что волнистые волосы шли ей больше, чем прямые. Хотя, конечно, определить, завивала она их или выпрямляет, было совершенно невозможно. Она оглядела Брока с ног до головы, заглянула за спину, хмыкнула и, не произнеся ни слова, поцеловала в нос. Потом достала из сумочки зеркальце и помаду и подправила макияж. 

Брок использовал как зеркало фронтальную камеру, только когда Романова ушла. Помада у неё была бордовая, плотная, липкая и очень стойкая. После нескольких минут попыток оттереть её Брок стал похож то ли на старого пропойцу, то ли на придурка, который вышел на работу с жесточайшим насморком. Чёрт, наверняка эту гадость надо снимать каким-то специальным растворителем для шпионского макияжа!

Народу в холле прибавлялось. Целоваться больше не подходил никто. Осталось всего четыре минуты до конца мучений, и Брок понадеялся, что уже всё, когда рядом с ним нарисовался Барнс. Улыбнулся, положил руки на плечи и засосал Брока так, словно всю жизнь только об этом и мечтал. Тот оторопел: Барнс с Роджерсом были грёбаными неразлучниками и чуть ли не ссали на брудершафт. Ходили слухи, что они начали трахаться ещё в начале президентства Рузвельта и немедленно продолжили, воссоединившись. Они вместе жили, вместе работали, вместе громили Гидру, вместе полоскали мозги Коулсону, занявшему место «умершего» Фьюри, вместе тренировались и оккупировали один кабинет. 

Не ответить на поцелуй, не попробовать эти чёртовы яркие губы, снящиеся не первый год, пахнущие клубничным фраппучино и немного сигаретами, было просто сверх всяческих сил и, конечно, Брок ответил, сам не заметив, как его руки зашарили по обтягивающей чёрной майке Барнса. Когда кто-то посмел оторвать его от этого затягивающего и крышесносного занятия, Брок негодующе рыкнул. На щёку легла большая горячая ладонь и мягко надавила, поворачивая влево. А потом Брок офигел окончательно, до полной потери способности связно мыслить, потому что у Стива Роджерса, у грёбаного Капитана Америки, губы оказались ничуть не хуже, а рот был сладковато-сливочным, с легким ароматом имбиря. Кто пьет имбирный кофе летом?! 

Эти двое зажали его прямо у орла. На глазах у идущих через холл агентов. И плевать им было и на внутренний запрет на близкие отношения между сотрудниками, и на запрет на публичные проявления привязанности в Трискелионе, и, блин, даже на то, что они считались идеальной гей-парой Америки, по мнению опроса The Advocate за прошлый год. 

— Полчаса до начала рабочего дня, — вдруг сообщил Барнс. — К тебе или к нам? 

Брок уставился на него, не понимая, что сказать. В голове не было ни единой мысли.

— Баки, — с мягкой укоризной произнёс Роджерс. — Камеры. 

— Глушилка, — возразил тот. — И я про поговорить. Для начала. 

— К вам, — выдавил Брок. 

Барнс кивнул, и они, зажав его между собой, двинулись к лифтам. Народ перед ними расступался, а сзади слышались шепотки. 

У Брока в голове вертелись исключительно глупости: о том, что теперь можно узнать, где Барнс покупает джинсы, так роскошно облегающие его ноги и задницу; а ещё спросить, где он, одетый только в черные джинсы, майку с принтом Грампи Кэт и кеды, прячет оружие; о том, является ли секретной информацией то, что Капитан Америка любит имбирь и плевать хотел на любые правила и запреты, если они его не устраивают; о том, как они узнали и не подстава ли это? 

Тут они вошли в лифт, двери закрылись, и Барнс улыбнулся так лукаво, а Роджерс так предвкушающе, что Брок тут же поверил: не подстава. 

Барнс протянул руку и снял с Брока дурацкую табличку. 

— Больше не понадобится, — объяснил он, разрывая картонку на четыре части. 

— Мы всё не могли придумать, как к тебе подкатить, — объяснил Роджерс. — А тут такая удача. 

Брок встряхнулся, прогоняя шок, довольно оскалился и ухватил обоих за задницы. 

— Полчаса до начала рабочего дня, — сказал он. — Хватит, чтобы поближе познакомиться.


End file.
